Jefferyjaw
Jefferyjaw is the older brother to RUC member Jabberjaw and is the first son of Jabberjaw Senior. According to the RUC he looks like a walking shark like Jabberjaw but with darker blue colors and glasses. The RUC claims he's "Rude, obnoxious, perverted, and violent" and he bullies Jabberjaw... He may be the first three but he is just your typical teenager and never bullied Jabberjaw. In fact, reports suggested Jefferyjaw trying to HELP Jabberjaw on multiple occasions. When Jefferyjaw became older, he matured more and those traits lessened. Their wiki claims Jefferyjaw bullied Jabberjaw so much he quit High school(And on a side note, Jabberjaw didn't get a school education and the RUC believes people who don't get one for whatever reason will turn into demons... Hmmm...). According to students and teachers who were there at the time, the real reason why Jabberjaw quit high school was because he overheard Jefferyjaw talking to his friends that he liked the 2007 anime Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann... and Jabberjaw threw a huge fit at his brother due to his hatred of anime and was accusing Jefferyjaw of bullying him....BULLYING HIM BECAUSE HE LIKED SOMETHING HE DIDN'T. This broke Jabberjaws already broken mind even more. Years later when Jabberjaw joined the Radioactive Uber Clan he wanted petty revenge on his brother over that incident that made him quit high school. In fact, they claim Jefferyjaw was the reason that Jabberjaw was sent to the "Masked demon"(AKA the dentist). What Jefferyjaw did was drive Jabberjaw to the dentist out of concern over his little brothers teeth. According to the wiki the two sharks had a fight until Jabberjaw Senior, who was supposedly "dead", came to knock Jefferyjaw out and claimed he faked his death. Jabberjaw Senior wasn't dead, Jabberjaw merely thought he was dead because he read a random persons name in the newspaper dying(who was COMPLETELY unrelated to everyone may I mind you) and believed he died. Anyways what happened was not as dramatic as he made it out to be: Jabberjaw basically brought a few soldiers in to assault and drag Jefferyjaw away, all the while Jabberjaw was mocking his older brother. Jabberjaw Senior was there eating cereal and yelling at Jabberjaw to stop his shit. Nowadays Jefferyjaw is stuck in RUC prison along with "Mr. Jap", Bluto, and other people. What makes this worse is what Jabberjaw does to his own older brother. He would forcefully bring Jefferyjaw to Jabberjaw theatre to "humiliate" him. Humiliation tactics include tarring and feathering, force feeding him onions(Which he is ALLERGIC to), watching his deceased girlfriends death video over and over in a loop, pelting tomatoes at him, and worst of all castrating him LIVE ON TELEVISION for everyone to see! The RUCitizens and soldiers who are at Jabberjaw theatre cheer like the maniacs they are and even pelt him with random stuff at him. And to top it all off, this was treated in a GOOD CONTEXT on their own wiki. All in all Jabberjaw is the real monster here, not Jefferyjaw. Category:Victims